


Daffodils, Tulips and Sunflowers

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Jealousy, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: As the magistrate exams near, Maribelle finds herself barely able to focus due to jealousy as Lissa befriends others.
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/Maribelle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Daffodils, Tulips and Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> DAFFODIL - Regard; Unrequited Love; You're the Only One; The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with you.
> 
> TULIP Yellow - There's Sunshine in Your Smile.
> 
> SUNFLOWER - adoration, loyalty and longevity.
> 
> Takes place after the game. And Maribelle actually did the lecturing dudes for talking to Lissa in canon. And being jealous of Lissa in general. See the Chrom/Maribelle supports, Harvest talks, and several of the early chapters. It's implied in other canon scenes, too. I tried to refine it to be obvious, but Maribelle being jealous =/= character bashing. Just wanted to make that clear.
> 
> Oh, and I tossed in a note squint-and-you'll-miss-it mention of Gerome/Inigo. I didn't know who you preferred for their parents so I tried to make it a little ambiguous.

Maribelle turned another page. The testing was intense, and not to be underestimated. It was only befitting of a haildom such as Ylisse, of course. That did not, however, make easier. Especially as the dust in this library was incorrigible, and oh, how it irritated her lungs. 

Not that breathing itself was easy these days.

It would be much easier if this was some minor fever that could be sweated out. But, no. This was something deeper, more imminent. She could feel the leaves growing larger inside her lungs every single day.

The seeds must have been sown long ago, when that beautiful girl reached her hand out when no one did. Her smile was like the sun. And now, bright yellow petals would spill out with each cough.

But it was only recently, now that the war was over, that these seeds sprouted.

Maribelle was almost a magistrate in her own right. It would only take one test to fix this. She was member of the most noble houses within Ylisse. So naturally, Maribelle knew the signs when they came. The curse of the flowers, it was called. It was also known as _Hanahaki disease._

She closed her palm about a bunch of bright yellow flower petals. The very same shade as Lissa's hair, except they were stained with flecks of red.

"There you are, Maribelle!"

Maribelle looked up from her book.

"Darling, try not to incite the librarian's wrath," Maribelle said. 

"Oh, sorry. I was just so excited to see you," Lissa said.

She was so cute, so charming and utterly dear, that Maribelle felt another rush of adoration. And more, a tickle at the back of her throat.

Maribelle had to take care to conceal her cough about Lissa. She held the lacy handkerchief to her lips, to attempt to be discreet, delicate, and most of all, refined. However, despite her training, it was difficult to hide a cough.

(It reminded her of the saying: _two things cannot be hidden, love and a cough._ How fitting and bittersweet a quote for her.)

Lissa's smile disappeared. Her expression was filled with such concern that it made Maribelle ache inside. To think, she had sworn to never let anyone hurt her dear Lissa, only to be the cause of such pain?

She couldn't allow for Lissa to have even a moment's unhappiness, or even a bit of discontent. No matter what it took. 

"Are you still feeling bad? Should I go make you some soup, or go get my heal staff?" 

"It's nothing you should worry about, darling," Maribelle said, as flippantly as she could manage. Her voice still sounded hoarse, in a very undignified way, from a night spent coughing.

"Of course I'd worry about you. You're my closest friend, Maribelle."

Lissa's voice trembled just a little. 

"I-I don't know what I'd do without you."

Those words gave Maribelle both a twinge of pain, and a sureness. As much as she valued Lissa's friendship, it wasn't enough. She was greedy, she was jealous. She wanted _more_. And none of them were worthy of her. Not to even walk the ground she tread upon.

It galled her to think so many of these uncouth, unwashed people thought they were worthy of _her_ Lissa.

But then, this was these very thorny thoughts that had led her to this condition.

When the cough had first appeared, she thought it a seasonal ill and nothing more. She'd taken bitter potions, breathed in vapors as prescribed by the apothecary. It was only when the petals appeared that she knew. She was well read, as all nobility must be. 

Even more, they'd almost lost one of the pegasus knights to this accursed disease. When faced with death, or forgetting her love, she'd eventually chosen the latter, but only when she was on the very verge of death. The mere thought of doing such a thing was unthinkable. Lissa was her closest friend, the very sun in her sky, and reason she still lived to this day. Any life without her would be one not worth living at all.

But the very thought of ever hurting her dearest friend was unthinkable. Lissa had lost so much, and to lose her closest friend would be a deep blow. Perhaps her smile would disappear entirely, and she would turn to bitterness.

Whatever choice she chose, Lissa could be harmed. Each possibility was unacceptable, so Maribelle endured this for as long as she could. Anything for her darling's happiness in the end.

"I know! I'll ask Virion. He's really quite knowledgeable," Lissa said.

" _Him?_ " 

Maribelle couldn't help but grimace.

Lissa put her hands on her hips. "Maribelle, you don't have to so cross. He's nice once you get to know him. Like you, actually."

"Is that so... I've certainly never seen the resemblance. Though he is a rather refined gentleman, with impeccable dress." The last was admitted somewhat grudgingly. 

"You'll like him once you get to know him. Promise," Lissa said.

"Darling, you're mistaken. I do not dislike him. If anything, I find him a rival, for his noble composure, and grace," Maribelle said.

Lissa laughed. "Oh, of course! You'd want to have some challenge about who could dress the fanciest!"

"Yes, that too," Maribelle said.

Would she have to take aside every man, and lecture him on how he was not worthy to stand by her side? Would she speak up? Would there be a time when she wasn't close enough?

Or was this how it was to be? She was the once best friend, unseated by an usurper, no longer beloved? As if she had only been keeping the seat warm for a mere moment, until it would be taken over by someone else.

She could fight away plenty of ruffins, even with her parasol alone. But Virion was a legendary lover, and peerless gentleman. What fault could she find, other than her own jealousy and bitterness? That he dared to be someone else, other than her?

"See you, Maribelle."

Her voice was melodious. She was so very happy to go meet someone else.

When Lissa left, she covered her mouth. Her palm was stained with blood and sunshine yellow petals. 

How unlucky. Any noble worth their salt would know never to send yellow flowers in a bouquet. They were simply too inflammatory, and too likely to insult.

And too mired with unrequited love.

Even more, the thought that _Virion would not be the only one to be enraptured by Lissa. After all, who wouldn't fall in love with her?_ filled her mind.

All around her were people who could so very easily fall in love with _her_ Lissa. And the very thought made her ache deep inside.

Was this an message from the gods, reminding her with every breath of what she would never have?

No. Maribelle would not fall into despair. 

She forced herself to focus on the pages, and not how each breath grew more labored and difficult.

*

Maribelle had tried recently to move her studies into the courtyard, in hopes that the fresh air would be better for her lungs. The coughing left her throat raw, and constantly sore. 

The library was a bit too cold and dusty. But the rain only made the leaves inside her shudder. Each breath would bring along a coughing fit, and more yellow petals.

More reminders.

"Maribelle."

The voice was soft and calm. She lifted her gaze from her books. The words had already begun to blur incomprehensibly, regardless. "Are you studying for the magistrate exams as well?"

"No; I am but a simple monk, and shall be for all my days. Lissa asked me to check up on you," Libra said.

"That is kind of you, but I am afraid you could do little but bother me," Maribelle said.

"Would not a heal staff help--"

"Hers should as well," Maribelle said sharply.

Too sharply. Her jealousy had gotten the better of her.

He was too beautiful, too striking. Like a work of art. Was he the one who would lure Lissa away from her? Was she wrong to suspect Virion all along, when instead it was the humble monk all along?

Her head ached. Each breath was agony. As much as she tried to get along, as Lissa wanted, and be kinder, the roots of jealousy dug deep.

Maribelle gave him a suspicious look.

"And tell me, what business do you have with Lissa?"

"I see her from time to time. She comes to the orphanage I run with gifts. She is very kind."

His voice was so soft, so smooth. Anyone could be lured by him.

"Yes, I know very well of her kindness," Maribelle said. "More than any other, perhaps."

"Lissa would be very disappointed if I left without healing you. She's very worried about your condition. She all but begged me to leave the orphanage temporarily."

Maribelle relented. Even the force of her jealousy couldn't withstand the thought of Lissa being unhappy.

The warmth of the heal staff stopped the aching in her lungs, but it wasn't as satisfying as the pure light of Lissa's healing.

She tried to return to her studies, but could no longer focus. Was he her rival as well? Was the entire kingdom full of those that would steal Lissa away from her?

Was she a fool for ever thinking she could be a contender for Lissa's love?

*

Her books were packed away for once. The sunshine would surely leave a burn upon her cheeks if she were not careful, but it was a little price to pay for a moment with her beloved. Lissa hummed as she went along. How it went back to such halcyon days. Clutching to Lissa's hand so they wouldn't slip from the rain which left the cobblestone paths slippery. Never to step on cracks, for that was bad luck. Flower crowns, picked straight from the gardens. Lissa always got her boots dirty there, and would get scolded for dragging in the dirt.

_I was in love with you then and I am in love with you now. Completely, truly, in so many words. I have spent my entire life in love with you, and will surely love you after I pass from this world with every bit of my spirit._

Lissa's smile disappeared when she turned around. The daisy caught in her hand fell to the cobblestones.

"Your cheeks have grown thinner, Maribelle."

Lissa looked full of concern. She reached out to touch Maribelle's forehead. The mere touch of her hand was so warm, that Maribelle's lower lip trembled.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

_No: I love you in so many ways I cannot describe, and many I can. No: I cannot fathom the thought of a life without you. No: I cannot dare bridge this gap and say the words, lest I destroy our friendship. No: I cannot help but think I grow closer to losing you every day, and it tears me into pieces._

If she spoke these words aloud, and Lissa said _No, I think of you only as a friend_ then her fate would be sealed. If only there were some third option, some way to cut away the roots of these accursed flowers without that horrible price.

Maribelle cleared her throat. "I'll get better soon, darling. I promise."

"You're overworking yourself, aren't you?"

"The magistrate exams are not easy. But it is something I will finish...even if it kills me," Maribelle said.

"Ehhhhh, don't say that!"

"It's a common phrase, darling."

And one far too apt in her case.

As much as she hated to make a promise she couldn't keep, or lie to Lissa in any way, this was all that was left her. But what else could she do? She so hated to see even a little sadness cross her beloved's face.

"That reminds me! I brought pastries. Those always make me feel better. Though, now that I think about it.. those aren't really the type of food which helps with a sickness..."

"I'm sure it will be delicious no matter what, darling."

Maribelle stared down. The words were caught in her mouth. She coughed. She could no longer keep them to herself. They were growing in her, caught in her lungs, caught about her body. This jealousy, this love.

That fop was within Ylisse far too often for her tastes. (And this was what she thought of him now, not as the esteemed but occasionally errant duke of Roseanne, who had impeccable dress and peerless taste in tea. All it took was proximity to Lissa for any of the most noble houses to be instantly cast as the worst villains.)

How went the quote? _Holding resentment was like drinking poison, and expecting the one you hate to die._

How easy he went from the handsome, elegant and noble Duke Virion, to her greatest enemy. But then, he was in good company. Of course plenty of people would be in love with Lissa. How could they not be? 

She knew she was unfair, and yet, she couldn't stop. Ever since she was a child, she wanted to cling tight to Lissa's hand and keep her all to herself.

Despite this vile, ignoble trait, Lissa still liked her. Which was just a testament to what a beautiful soul Lissa was.

"Tell me truly, Lissa. Are you to be courted?"

Lissa blinked, and glanced back at her with an adorable confused way. "Courted? What are you talking about?"

"Virion visits often, and he is not the only one. It seems every day you are surrounded by people, all who want you."

"You thought Virion and I were--?"

"You aren't?" There was just the tiniest bit of hope within her, growing there in her chest.

Lissa laughed. "No! We talk about bird watching together!"

"He's come to the very castle to speak of...bird watching with you? Day in and day out? Roseanne is many miles away, and no easy trek. Lissa, my dear, I would not call you naive, but I believe you have a wolf in your midst. You are surely being wooed right here, before my very eyes--"

She broke off in a cough, which she quickly covered with her hand. 

"Maribelle, are you okay? You're sick again, aren't you? You're working yourself to death!"

"It is...no matter."

"It matters to me. Were you worried that I was going to get married and not tell you? Maribelle, he's maaaried, remember? He even has a son. Oh no, did the cold make you forget his marriage? He got married in the war time, and then he had a big celebration again when he went home."

"Virion is notorious for being a ladies' man," she said.

And who could ever resist Lissa? What barrier could ever stop someone from falling in love with Lissa. She was so kind, so beautiful, so full of life like no one ever had been. Even through tragedy, she found ways to be positive.

"He adores his wife completely. In fact, I eavesdropped, when he was talking to Chrom."

Lissa giggled. "He's been asking _Chrom_ for parenting tips. His son's so in love with one of other boys from the future. It's cute. I hear his son has no idea what to even do with himself. So Virion keeps trying to help, but he's started to go to the other men of our generation for _parenting tips._ "

"And he'd ask _Chrom_ of all people?"

Lissa nodded so hard, her ponytails bobbed. 

"Of all the reasons..."

Maribelle sighed and shook her head.

Lissa reached out and entwined her fingers in Maribelle's own. 

"Don't worry. I'd never keep a secret like that from you. And if it did happen, of course, you'd be my best lady. Best woman? Oh, what's the word? _Maid of honor!_ "

Lissa squeezed her hand tight. Maribelle slowly let go. 

"Of course, darling," she said. Her voice shook, ever so slightly. 

Lissa caught sight of the sundial within the gardens, and her expression changed.

"Oh! That's right, I have to meet Libra again. See you, Maribelle."

Lissa left. Was there more of a skip in her step? Was she even more overjoyed to see him? Just when she realized one rival gone, another would surely rise. No surprise, with someone as beautiful inside and out as Lissa.

Thorns of jealousy dug deep into her, and more than that. The infection had grown worse. She breathed Tulips and daffodils and sunflowers, all which would be much more suited to bouquets for her beloved. The choice loomed on ahead, yet Maribelle forced these thoughts away to push on to the exams.

To bargain for just one more day with her beloved. And as that drew to a close, she would bargain for another and another.

Maribelle tried to return to her book. But a deep throbbing at set at her temple.

She had so many plans. But one day, in between her studies, all those plans became fleeting. She couldn't draw a single breath. She touched her chest. _Would this be it?_ A desperate throbbing came to her head as she struggled and tried to catch her breath. She could feel the leaves, the petals all grown into a forest of daffodils and tulips and sunflowers inside her. She couldn't breathe. The textbook fell to the ground, pages splayed out, and all her notes scattered.

The grass was still damp with dew. She could see rows of flowers through her darkening vision. Golden petals, just like the ones caught in her hands. Just like the ones that grew deep inside her, and cut off every breath.

*

Maribelle sat up in bed. The cold air made each breath so difficult. The flowers had spread and spread. All her lung was filled with tulips and brightly colored flowers. The meanings couldn't be more clear.

Bedridden, and the exams were so close at that. No matter, she could catch up. She could force herself through the pain. She could--

She focused on the room around her.

It was not her rooms, but the bare rooms of a cold, stony infirmary. She remembered little after she couldn't breathe. Perhaps a monk had treated her, though each breath still was difficult to take.

The heavy door pushed open, with such a squeaking clamor.

"Maribelle, I heard you collapsed. I came as quickly as I could!"

"Ah, darling, there you are," Maribelle said. 

Lissa clutched at the covers, barely able to keep back sobs.

"You said you were okay! The monks said y-you aren't well!"

"I didn't want to see you sad, darling."

"Of course I'd be sad if you were falling ill," Lissa said.

"You are my treasure. All I want is to see your smiling face. You've faced far too much hardship. Losing your father and sister, and being dragged out on so many battles. I would scold the gods themselves for ever daring to allow you to be hurt," Maribelle said.

"Are you dying? Please say you aren't dying, Maribelle," Lissa said.

"Darling, I love you. I would never willingly hurt you," Maribelle said.

"Of course I love you, silly. We're best friends."

Those words again. Words which once gave her such comfort were simply not enough any longer. She was too greedy, too jealous, and she needed Lissa to be hers.

"Not just as that. I'm selfish, I'm greedy. I want you all to myself."

"I know you don't always get along with everyone, but once you meet them, you'll realize they're nice too," Lissa said.

She was so cheerful, so unaware. Even as Maribelle said the words, she thought they were just the same friendship. Perhaps she had only herself to blame. She had been blatantly affectionate for so many years, but didn't say the last part out loud.

"Darling," Maribelle said, a certain desperation filled her voice. "I _love_ you. Not merely as a friend, but as a lover would. _That_ is the cause of my sickness."

Lissa blinked several times, her expression filled with confusion.

"Wh-what?"

Maribelle closed her eyes, and smiled. "Is it really such a surprise? I call you my darling and my treasure at least a hundred times a day. It would be far more if I was not."

She began to explain the reason for the daffodils, the sunflowers tulips which filled her lungs. The sickness which was taking her slowly, strangling her from the inside. She left out certain key details, that were kept so close to her heart that she couldn't bring herself to speak them aloud.

"A shame they couldn't find a nice garden to be planted it. Then it'd be lovely. All yellow flowers."

Tears streamed down Lissa's cheeks. 

"I never wanted to make you cry, love. Chin up. You are a princess, and must act befitting your station."

Lissa threw her arms about Maribelle and clutched tight to her.

"W-what does it take to save you? Would an elixir work? Should I call for the monks?"

"None of those will work. They will just buy me a little more time. And I've little time left. Soon, I won't be able to draw a single breath."

"There's nothing? It's hopeless?" Lissa's voice cracked.

She shook her head, until her pigtails bobbed.

"No! I refuse to believe it's hopeless. There has to be some medicine somewhere which will work."

One existed, out in the ether of dark magic. To remove every memory of Lissa. A fate unimaginable, like snuffing out the sun itself.

The other was requitement. And if Lissa did not return these feelings, then she would be filled with guilt for all her years.

But, she couldn't hate Lissa, not even if it killed her.

"Darling, do you remember what happened to Cordelia?"

"Of course I remember. She was in love with someone, but she had to have Tharja do some dark magic thing so she could go on."

"That's what I have," she said.

"Wh...what?"

"Yes, I am afraid so," Maribelle said.

"Then, we call Tharja right away. She'll heal you, just like she healed Cordelia."

"Cordelia forgot every memory of the person she loved. Don't you remember?"

"It was so strange...she'd worked with the Shepherds for so long and completely forgot Chrom even existed. Libra suggested it was a war injury."

"Yes, he was the one who tended to her while she healed," Maribelle said.

"What about true love's kiss?" Lissa said suddenly.

"What?"

"Remember all the fairy tales. About the princes who saved the sleeping princess with true love's kiss. You scoffed, but I liked them all. It was so sweet, so romantic!"

"You always did," Maribelle said softly.

Even through the pain, Maribelle couldn't help but smile. Her darling was such a romantic, filled with such hope.

A look of determination came over Lissa's face.

"I could be your prince. If it'd save you, then I-I would. No matter what the cost."

"Darling, you don't have to be my prince. You're already my princess," Maribelle said.

"I don't want to lose you," Lissa said desperately.

She lifted up Maribelle's chin, but blushed. "Actually, I'm not good at kissing. I haven't had any practice at all. I hope it's enough to break the spell."

Her lips were raw and chapped from coughing. But Lissa leaned in slowly. Her hands gripped Maribelle's, so tightly. The warmth filled her at the touch of their bodies, their lips. 

It was beautiful in a jagged way. Not the rosy tinted beauty of a fairy tale, but the loveliness in the healing after a battle. Her throat was raw with acid. She dared not open her lips and deepen the kiss.

Lissa's cheeks were so very pink. Maribelle took a tentative breath. Even as damaged as her lungs had been, it was so sweet to draw a full breath.

Lissa kept holding her hand. "I don't want to live a life without you. And I don't want to marry anyone else, or ever be away from you again. I thought about you said, about me being courted and realized I didn't want any of the other men to do that....just you. That isn't just friendship, is it? I really thought it was. All this time, I've been really blind, haven't I?"

"No, darling. You were at points, perhaps, a mite bit oblivious. But only because I kept these things from you. And because you have so much love to give to everyone around you. Something which I can't help but be jealous about...but I shall work upon it. Such an undignified emotion is not befitting of someone of such noble stature as myself," Maribelle said.

Lissa clasped her fingers in Maribelle's tight. "I don't ever want to have that kind of secret again."

"Lissa, my love, I promise the only secrets I'll keep from you for now on are surprises for you. And I promise there will be many of those to come."

"Oh, Maribelle..."

Lissa held her tight, and didn't let go.

*

_Six months later._

"Darling, you're an utter mess!"

Maribelle had returned from her very first case as magistrate, only to find soil scattered all over the cobblestones. Lissa looked up from where she'd knelt down in the gardens. Her knees were utterly messy, there was dirt beneath her fingernails, and even across her cheek.

"Ah, Maribelle! You're early. I wanted to be the one to surprise you for once."

She rose up, and brushed off her knees.

"All new bulbs, planted neatly, just like you wanted. You said you wanted a garden of yellow flowers once, remember?"

Daffodils and Tulips, all together. Soon they would fill with bursts of beautiful yellow, as bright as the sun. As bright as Lissa's smile. And she could reclaim the sight, the scent of them into something positive. So the scent wouldn't be a reminder of how close she'd come to death.

"Thank you, darling. Now, come in before you catch cold. There's tea waiting for you."

Maribelle took one last glance at the gardens. By spring, how beautiful they would be. They'd make new memories there. Stolen kisses and flower crowns, and many happy days to come.


End file.
